1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gun locks and their accessories and, more specifically, to a Child Proof Key for Barrel-housed Gun Lock
2. Description of Related Art
In order to protect against accidental woundings, locks for firearms have become mandatory by law in some jurisdictions. One design of gun lock has become particularly prevalent—the bore-housed gun lock. An example of this type of lock can be found in Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,344. While a bore-housed gun lock is extremely effective at disabling a firearm, it is also fairly simple to remove if the individual has the proper key. In order to “child-proof” the gun lock, it has been typical for the adult firearm owner to store the key in a child-proof cabinet, container or location—typically separate from the firearm having the gun lock installed. The problem with this method of child-proofing is that when the owner wishes to use the firearm, he or she must first locate and obtain the hidden key. What is needed is a key for bore-housed gun locks that is childproof all by itself, so that the lock can be stored in a more convenient location without sacrificing the safety of the locked weapon.